


Mine

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Hermit, Self-Exile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: After bearing a curse for ages you come across an Elf with kindness you've never known before. Through him could you possibly find a way to break your curse?





	1. Chapter 1

_What’s yours will not be for long. All I have promised you will be stripped from your life until my rival is named._ Those rasped words echoed in your mind through the ages. Dark and terrified Lord Sauron sat helplessly aching over your latest refusal, but with his first darkened act you had been marked as his victim. Alone you wandered, because, at least in your mind you’d hoped you could outrun it, at least for a little while.

But alone is exactly where Mithrandir found you and asked for your aid, all those years ago you had been banished from Gondor after your near tossing their Prince into the flaming lava below. With a giant crater surrounded by cheering Elves you threw the screaming eight fingered Prince onto the back of the eagle that had come to save you and his Great, great, twenty times great Uncle Lord Elrond who cautiously joined you on the back of the winged creature for the short flight. Safe on the ground he and all his kin watched you glimpse at the blackened chain design coating your left hand under your gloves you folded back checking to see if your curse still held. Your aimless gaze faded off into the distance as you strolled through the parting crowds of cheering soldiers pausing and inspecting your morose expression.

.

Deep in the center of the woods around Bree not a far distance from Bombadil’s hut the tall grey cloaked Isitari found you humming as you helped a small duckling free from a tangle of branches hanging in the rivers edge holding it back from its kin. A single pleading sparkle in his eyes lured you into the company of 13 Dwarves and a terrified Hobbit.

.

The mountain was won and all the faith and trust placed in you fell helplessly to dust as the named acts you had performed by Lord Elrond were wiped from their King’s memory while he sunk deeper into his sickness.

Atop the overlook you climbed down the rope you’d found leaving the kind friends, that had like all the others turned and started to claim small pieces of what you had. Innocently at first, a snack here or there, up until a clear sound of tearing brought the last shirt you had, past the one you were wearing, being used to form a tie for one of their torn packs to hold it together. Eventually all kindness faded and you were strangers again while the bewildered Hobbit and silent Wizard looked on feeling your searing pain at the act you clenched your chain coated fist through and turned away leaving them only a glimpse of the glowing of the chains at the curse inflicting its cruel act on you.

Alone again you left without so much as a goodbye as your throat throbbed at the bruises forming there from the hand attempting to clench there to steal your very life halted by the Wizard as your arms gained a layer of their own at the others tearing you away from their company with accusations of their own. In a whisper you mumbled through a tear streaking down your cheek, _“They know nothing…”_ Your mind slunk back to their accusations of thievery towards the Elf King soon flowing into their hatred of all Elves, once again not sparing you from it. Across the great plains under the faint moonlight from the sliver of a crescent moon in the sky you found the farthest unclaimed peak and made for it. Surely you could find some semblance of peace there.

..

 _Wrong, oh so ironically wrong again_ …With swords in hand you hacked your way through the legion of orcs and wargs before your hand dipped into your pack snagging your last sacred item, an elixir of pure starlight. Extended in your palm blinding light swept out around you washing the dark creatures free from these lands sending you to your knees panting. Curled against your chest as you wheezed the vial dimmed to its normal peaceful flicker as your eyes scanned over Azog’s severed head shifting as his Son’s lifeless arm slid free from his armor coated chest. Rolling your eyes you straightened up mumbling, _“You’re Welcome Your Majesty”_ and shifted onto your feet again stashing your star away again then began to clear the orcs and wargs into a pit you dug and burned them, unknowingly stirring the eyes of the Elf guards in Northern Greenwood curious about the smoke in their old keep.

Through the keep you wandered and found a small nearly covered shed and secured an old broken set of doors to seal it before looking over the cold dirt you dug into to plant what would be your first crop of potatoes hopefully soon enough before the frost rolled in with winter after it.

..

Two days you camped in your little cubby safe from the first early chilly breeze until as the sun set you heard the mournful songs in deep throaty Khuzdul coming from the dungeons below. Step by step you searched until you had freed the twelve Dwarves, but kindness does little to earn trust with prisoners for decades in these cursed lands. Another thick hand clasped around your neck, this time from behind while another gripped your hair with four more grabbing your ankles. The cries of the bright blue eyed Dwarf fell deafly among his kin shouting curses at you between blows across your back and sides until the last final rough slam onto the freezing jaggedly scraped dust coated cell they locked you in. Through your last conscious moments their echoing laughter and comments against your race stung deeply, nearly burning as badly as the tears from your pinking eyes.

…

Echoes rippled through your dreams along with hushed Elven whispers leading to a shout for someone’s Father to aid them as the gate to the cell was torn off and cast to the depths below clanging loudly stirring you for just a moment from your painful dream. Thundering through the forest the Elf King clutched you to his chest until you could be transferred to a bed in the Elven Healing Wing. For days you were soaked and coated with various herbs and ointments until you woke with the mending of your last bruises peering up at the familiar room from your former stop in the Elven Kingdom.

No matter what they did or said you insisted that you had to leave again, at your side Thranduil stated, “Whatever you are searching for, please abandon it and remain here.”

His hand rested on your shoulder as tears filled his eyes remembering your bruise and blood coated form, “I am a poison that will corrupt your lands and people.”

“You would never cause us any harm, I am sure of it, and we would never betray your trust. Please stay.”

A tear slid down his cheek as you replied, “Through my life not once have any of my enemies betrayed me. I will not stay and destroy the friendship we have Your Majesty.”

Mournfully he turned watching you vanish into the distance slowly off to wherever you were headed, holding his eyes on the spot you had vanished to until the gates closed again. Silently praying you would survive until you could find your way back again to the safety of his Kingdom.

…

Days had passed and the sunken expression of the Company settled in place as their each and every slight towards you replayed in their minds. Each day without sight or word of you only broke their hearts deeper as Bilbo had accepted Gandalf’s offer to escort him back to Greenwood for an escort through it to head home again without any wish to remain after witnessing their sickness induced cruelty fearing he would be the next target. The darkness lifted from inside the Mountain and yet they never felt any lighter from the weight of their guilt. Silence filled their days as they refused to do much to clean their keep choosing to wallow in their unpolished halls until their kin had arrived, bearing their shame fully.

In the distance a group of withered Dwarves shouted at the figure on the overlook above the great gates. Their joyous shouts turned to shouts of rage as a familiar pair of daggers and a glowing vial of pure starlight erupted announcing its stolen status as it filled the mountain with blinding light cleansing any trace of darkness and sickness before it vanished in a burst of energy sending them all to their backs.

Clutching the dagger in his fist Thorin stood shouting at the now cowering Dwarf he had taken it from, “WHERE DID YOU GET THIS??!!”

In a wavering tone he trembled back, “It was taken off a thieving Elf.”

Another of the Dwarves nodded, “Aye! Stolen from our Southern kin, look at those runes!”

Thorin, “WHERE IS SHE?!”

Thrain mournfully stated, “She’s dead.”

Thorin replied in a shuttering whisper, “You’re lying.”

Thrain’s tear filled eyes met his kin’s as he recounted the tale, their only response to the returned Dwarves was a simple, “Get out.” Shaved and banished they left without what they had stolen from you as Thorin glanced up at Roac with tear filled eyes sending the nodding bird on a race to check the fortress for any sight of you as Thrain was led farther in the mountain through Thorin’s trip to the overlook awaiting word of your fate.

…

Rain poured heavily around you in your path to the denser part of the woods around you. Awkwardly you slipped from the top of a tall root landing heavily on your chest in the sights of a trio of blondes. The eldest brushing the others back out of sight while they peered on catching your pained stagger onto your feet revealing your now mud covered front matching your layers up to your knees and a good section of your fully mud coated silver curls now free from your braid completely sending a wave of water and mud over your chest, face and back in its sway. Warm tears through the cold rain slid down your cheeks as you peered upwards to find the robin you had asked to guide you to an abandoned cave it had mentioned. Barely able to contain your choked sob you drew in a shuddering breath and continued your painfully exhausting trek towards yet another mile of twisting roots as you shouldered the bag of supplies King Thranduil had gifted you.

The deer etched onto the strap of the bag and your deep brown hair causing them to believe you were a traveler from Greenwood, possibly a messenger. Without word on any awaited correspondence in need of a physical transport the guards drew back and lingered on the edge of your path until you stumbled fell to your knees at the base of the small peak the cave was in. A drop of blood fell from your lip as you bit back your pained whimper as the jagged rocks sliced through your already bruised knees. Panting heavily you dropped your bag beside you and sat beside the small pool forming at the base of the rain caused waterfall beside the cave’s entrance. As promised you passed your last bundle of grapes onto the bird while you tugged your boots off and eased your pants down, nearly causing the Elves to turn away until they spotted the shorter knee length pair underneath the layer of reinforced Elven under armor.

Gently you scrubbed your badly cut and bruised hands, then your knees, lower legs and feet with a healing bar of soap from your gifted supplies mending the small cuts leaving the shocking amount of bruises. Wincing you curled your legs and turned as you tugged out of your muddy jacket and outer shirt and armor leaving you in a thin under vest to dunk your head under the freezing pounding wave of water pouring into the pool below. Roughly your hands scrubbed your face and wrung out your hair when you pulled back. Quickly the youngest Brother’s mouth was covered after his gasp at the bright glowing silver haired Elleth in the flicker of moonlight in the brief break in the clouds. Your turn to look over the forest for the source their lips parted at the glowing purple eyes and blackened bruises coating your chest neck and half of your face.

Unable to find the source you stood collecting your bag to dress inside after dunking your clothes into the pool to briefly rinse them off and hang them inside before you changed out of your underwear and pulled on fresh layers you pulled over your armor once again. You softly panted inside the cave allowing your inner flames to grow drying you while warming the crevice you now called home as a familiar glowing vial fell into your lap stirring elated tears at the return of your Mother’s final gift to you.

..

By morning your presence was made aware to the Elf Lord, your description named you as one of his kin but he could not place any name to that pairing of features in these lands or even those in Valinor. A letter was sent to the Elf King requesting the name of the Elleth in question he had decided to be monitored but not aided just yet in case of your possible banishment. Timidly you exited your keep and sat on the edge of it removing your boots to finish scrubbing and allow to sun dry.

Around you the animals wandered curiously past you giving you inspecting glances while you snacked on your packs of lembas and wild berries you had found. Quietly sitting each day as the sun rose and fell while you inspected the outer borders of the Elven lands always feeling a constant set of eyes on you no matter what you did. Ducking inside the opening of your cave you spied on the swan shaped boat with the Elf Lord staring at you with a flat expression before he looked forward again towards the turn in the river leading them towards Greenwood.

The clearing of a throat brought the tall blonde guard into your view. His head bowed at your eyes landing on him through his cautious approach. _“I have brought you some food.”_ His words sounding out in poor Silvan at his disinterest in practicing the ineloquent Elvish tongue.

Blinking at him you replied in Valinorian, _“I did not think your Lord would grant me such kindness.”_

His brow raised at the ancient tongue he was among the few in these lands to have learned it at his distant relation to an Ainuir. Through parted lips he replied, _“My Lord has traveled to Greenwood to ask the King for any word on you.”_

You nodded, _“I would not wish for you to get in trouble over me. I can manage, thank you all the same for the though.”_

Nodding his head he went to turn only to pause and bow his head, _“If you are in need, I am Haldir, March Warden of this section of Lothlorien.”_

You bowed your head in return, _“My Ada named me Jaqiearae.”_

A soft smile eased onto his lips as he turned to leave after stating, _“Stay safe, My Lady.”_

.

Day by day your eyes would find another familiar flash of blonde hair signaling the arrival of your friend you joined on his long treks through the forest between his constant offers of food and healing supplies only to be continuously turned down. Finally returned after a two week trip the Lord passed on your belongings the Dwarves had given to Thranduil in a gleeful mood at learning of your safety. With them were a bundle of apologies and requests to return to the Mountain to apologize in person and thank you properly and grant you a full seat of honor at the coronation.

Softly you smiled and accepted the full supplies and returned weapons as you listened to the guard’s full recounting of the full meeting along with the offer to house you in one of the quest quarters once you gave your full lineage for recording in their ledgers to know your kin and what they were capable of once Celeborn had heard Thranduil knew only your first name and no more about you. Lord Elrond had sent an even more startling letter when he confirmed you were the Elleth that he had watched destroy the ring ages ago. Each day you shared a bit more of your thoughts while the selfless Elf sent word of Lord Elrond’s trip with your Hobbit companion to join you after he had packed up his home and moved into Rivendell at Elrond’s kind offer before his usual refused offer of supplies.

Their arrival came with shrieks in the night. Thundering boots and gnawing jaws of wargs followed only to fall to your skilled swings and arrows until morning came leaving the trio of blondes searching for you. Their racing steps ending when they found you tucked between two woven roots, soft gasps left them at the slash you had tightly bound along your thigh still bleeding. Instantly you were scooped up and tucked in the arms of your kind hearted friend racing to get you to the healers. A single night of herbs and bathing and the repetition of the order for your lineage was repeated with a repetition that you would be forbidden to live in their guest quarters unless you released that name.

With your bag in your hand you went to stand only to be scooped up in your friend’s arms as he plainly stated before the stunned Elf Lords, _“I will house you.”_

Firmly Lord Celeborn stated, _“Haldir, you know nothing of this woman.”_

Haldir met his gaze and promptly replied, _“Nor do you My Lord.”_

He turned to walk through the door only to glance back at Bilbo’s approach as his hands fidgeted around a pack of tea he’d brought you, _“Might, if you don’t mind that is, might I visit for some tea?”_

Haldir’s head bowed, _“Of course. You are the Lady’s ally, you are welcome in my home.”_ His smile dimming as he turned and led Bilbo through the winding floating bridges to his home he carried you through for a brief tour and left your bags in your small guest room then set you down in a comfortable chair in his sitting room as his Brother Rumil started on the tea.


	2. Chapter 2

Quenya, **_Sindarin_** , _Valinorian_

_..._

Screams filled the burning Kingdom of Doriath as Feanor’s kin scoured through the lands in search of those same three glowing stones. Alone in the dungeons you sat hearing the distant screams growing closer as a panting armor clad blonde Elf approached your cell along with the two brunettes joining him in freeing the others. Softly in Quenya he stated, “Fearnoreans are here, if you have family, find them and flee.”

With a nod you stood and walked to the bars asking, “What is your name?”

“Oropher, Son of Oro.”

His head bowed watching you reach up into your hair pulling out a few strands glowing brighter as you wound them around his exposed wrist tied with a neat knot as you asked, “Do you have a family?”

He nodded, “A Wife, Illiea and a Son, Thranduil.”

On your toes you rose as his head bent to hear your whisper, through your hand resting on his chest causing the hairs to pulse brighter, “I am the Daughter of Oromë, I haven’t much to give past this, you and your kin will find safety again.” Your head drew back and his eyes met yours feeling a protective enchantment pulsing around his skin, “Make haste, I hope to see you again my friend.” 

Around him you sped and wove through the winding path they led you through in your flowing heavy velvet gown they gifted you after your traveling clothes had torn beyond repair in the skirmish they caught you after. Barefoot on the smoothed stone floors you slid to a stop and raced into the storage room you spied your bags in. Two tugs later your boots were on with your bags on your shoulders in your returning hastening path.

The next turn however you halted and ducked lower as you watched the guards racing through the halls after a pair of screaming sacks being held by Feanorean Servants. Wetting your lips you turned away from the racing Elves when the hall cleared heading straight for the faintly ringing pot in another room. Harshly you raised it and hurled it into the wall and rushed to grab the three glowing orbs in the mess of pottery shards, you shoved the gems in your bags before turning to race after the screaming sacks. For hours you raced through the forest following the echoing whispers of the trees guiding you on a parallel out of sight path from those bandits until a root reached up whipping around your middle dragging you under the center of its massive woven knotted base under the seemingly endless tree.

Quietly you laid there watching as the Elves dropped the now crying sacks and made camp, barely able to draw out their tents before the call to arms came at the approach of a band of Doriath soldiers coming after the small branch of invaders. Upon their leaving the clearing you were freed and set right on your feet again to rush over with dagger in hand to slice through the sacks. Hastily you tore the slit in the sack wider allowing the quivering pair of boys to sit up expecting cruel sneering men that had stolen them from their beds only to spot the kind quiet Elleth their Father had imprisoned the day before. With a finger to your lips you helped them out of the sacks and curled your arms around them raising them to your hips after they had clung to you just wishing to be safe from the bad men again.

As the skirmish neared you raced through the opening path the trees formed for you, closing it off again after you until a steady breeze filled with the sound of hooves brought the wisp of mist forming into a speckled Mearas at your side you leapt onto and rode for days until clearing the forest. All through it swarms of fleeing Elves downcast and seated mournfully in their loss looked up catching sight of their Princes in your arms, that sight alone gave them the strength to get on their feet and race after you again. By the forest’s edge your pace had slowed at the massive number of Elves around you. For days you trekked until the distant eerie shrieks brought the legion of Orcs and Goblins into view. Safely under the roots of massive trees you left the Princes and other Children while you and every able bodied Elf raced through the vastly outnumbered dark forces storming into the carven halls through the massive gates strewn open by force.

Through the halls the dark forces fell while the armor clad frantically scrambling Dwarves trying to decipher if the armor clad Elves meant them harm. Timidly they formed their lines watching as your kin joined them in taking out the flurry of dark forces until enough room was granted for you to draw out a pulsing bright vial from your pocket. A single utterance and all Elves and Dwarves were on their backs as the explosive light rippling out of you cleansed the halls of the invaders and the large Balrog turning to nothing more than a dark shadow. Gasping softly you dropped to your knees feeling hands form around your shoulders holding you steady while your eyes rolled back and the world went dark around you in your collapse against your aids.

Around you muttered Khuzdul, Sindarin and Quenya flowed while two bodies curled at your sides nestling there for safety. By weeks end you had woken to those same blue eyes of the tall Raven haired Dwarf you had saved from the Balrog trying to crush him under his hoof. A hint of a smile grew on his face as he extended a hand speaking in broken Quenya, “I am King Durin. We owe you a great debt.”

As you sat up the boys sat up snuggling at your sides hugging you tightly happily greeting you from your long rest. “Thank you, for housing us.”

Durin nodded smiling brighter, “I have an offer, should you agree to it, we could both flourish.” With that you were helped up and given a tour of the great kingdom, including the nearly abandoned Southern stretch not yet filled with their kin that he offered to you and the Elves in exchange for aiding with the greenhouses there they had yet been able to sprout a single thing. A task easily attained with just your first step in the vast hall drawing the stubborn buds eagerly through the formerly assumed unbreakable dirt the Elves had been conferencing over how to handle the thought of living among Dwarves. Within days the crops had grown abundant while orchards had been added to incorporate breweries for wines and ales for the Dwarves easing the shorter races’ moods greatly at the news. Though times were hard in those early days while Ravens flocked in to aid in translations between races while you learned each other’s tongues.

For all your fears of what your curse would enforce in those early centuries it tired itself out greatly to no luck with the selfish and helpless states Children are often given by nature weakening the effects on those around you. Through their growth you had claimed them as yours, and they you with their kin easily naming you as their Queen, fully aware of the treasures you had managed to hide from the invaders becoming symbols of your rule with the two rightful Princes as your Heirs should the worst come about. Peace filled Durin’s halls as the wanderers were forgotten by their kin and held secret by all to those not knowing of their place in Moria, not out of deliberate acts but by omission for the questions it would bring about as to how Elf and Dwarf could in fact live peacefully in one keep with such treasures between them.

…

The tea cups had gone empty and once again you were scooped up in Haldir’s arms to be taken back to your room as the sun began to set when your eyes had shown your mind drifting off again. That act sending Bilbo to join Lord Elrond in his guest apartment’s spare room with a promise to visit you the following day. Rumil and Orophin went to rejoin their guard duties while the pair of guards outside of the front door gave the order that Haldir was barred from his duties as March Warden and once you were healed if he continued to insist on housing you would be banished from Lothlorien at his supporting your withholding your lineage. Those words echoed in your mind as you were eased onto the bed your head turned to meet his eyes as you stated, _“You should not have housed me.”_

An easy smile grew on his face as he replied, _“You will always have a place in my home. If Lord Celeborn insists on casting me out I would hope I could remain with you to ensure your safety.”_ After a pause he asked, _“Is there nowhere you are expected?”_ You couldn’t help but smile, _“I am merely asking to know if you have been wandering long.”_

_“I was going to join my adopted Sons not far from here, but I needed to rest and heal first. They are incredibly protective of me, only harm would have come from me returning in the state you found me in.”_

Gently his hand patted your shoulder as he drew back his hint of pain at your having a family taking him possibly out of the position of being able to earn your affections. _“I will ensure you are safely returned to them.”_

His hand eased from your shoulder to his lap in his turn to face forward before he stood again, but your soft _“Thank you,”_ held him in place long enough to allow you to leave a gentle peck on his cheek. In your pull back his head turned to face yours as a smile grew on his face, softening it from his uncertain expression just moments before, _“If you and your Brothers are cast out my Sons will gladly grant you housing and a guard position should you wish to stay.”_

Cautiously his hand shifted to ease closer to yours, brushing tentatively across the back of your hand to wrap his fingers around your hand through his deepening smile and adoring gaze, _“I would love nothing more than to remain with you, should your Sons agree.”_ Under your joined hands his other hand slid in his drawing your hand over his lap, lowering his eyes he eased back his palm to examine the raised scarred black lines forming the lacy chain design wrapped around your hand and wrist. _“Did this hurt?”_

His eyes rose to meet yours and you nodded, _“Yes.”_

_“How did you receive it?”_

_“A few months before the start of the first Kinslaying I was taken.”_ His smile dimmed at the pain you tried to hide in your eyes, _“It’s laced with a curse. I broke free and hid until I managed to find my Sons in the starting of the second, I took them and ran. I would have returned to Valinor but Aman split and I was trapped here. I found shelter and the wandering Elves from their home recognized them and followed us.”_

 _“You have people then, I am grateful you have not been alone.”_ Easing back again his smile grew as he added, _“If you aren’t tired I could fetch my book of poetry I mentioned yesterday?”_ You nodded and he faltered for a moment then leaned in brushing the hair across your cheek behind your ear, slowly tracing the edge of your ear with his fingertip and closed the distance. A warm gentle kiss was left on your cheek followed by a loving glance as his hand stole another squeeze on it before he stood and went to fetch the book.

Within a few moments he had returned and claimed the chair beside your bed, giving you another smile as you laid back against the pillows relaxing your bound leg listening as he started to read aloud. A few pages in however your eyed drooped and a soft sigh left you through your hair dropping to slide over your face halting his voice and drawing another smile from him. Holding that expression he propped his feet on the bed frame continuing to read through the night still holding the smile through to the sunrise. That smile dropped at the sound of his front door opening as the Elf Lords entered with Saruman in tow. In the doorway he froze with parted lips as his eyes locked on you drawing the eyes of the Elves around you to look at him.

Closing the book Haldir sighed setting it on the bedside table stating in Sindarin, **_“Lady Jaqiearae is sleeping, your interrogation is going to have to wait, My Lords.”_** In his standing Bilbo entered as well with another pouch of tea and a weak smile glancing at you from the stunned Wizard eyeing the markings on your hand resting across your middle. Turning to face you Haldir looked at the small robin eyeing your hair curiously in the morning light as it glimmered. A single wave of his hand broke the awed gaze of the bird turning it back to the branches outside the window openings while Haldir’s fingers carefully brushed the curtain of brightly shining silver curls from your face back over your shoulder and behind your ear, stealing yet another stroke around your ear hidden from the eyes of the Elf Lords staring quizzically at Saruman.

The Wizard’s eyes remained fixed on the markings on your hand as they glowed a bright red earning a gasp from Bilbo drawing the men’s eyes to them as a line at a time split through your skin and melted into a black liquid dripping down your hand. Hastily Saruman collected a washbowl from along the wall leaving it below your hand collecting the liquid just as Gandalf and King Thranduil entered and walked straight to you. They, along with the freshly entering Prince Legolas watched until it had drained completely leaving a trail of blood draining after it. Carefully a pitcher of water was brought in by Haldir who carefully poured it over your hand as the black liquid faded into a black wisp of smoke.

Quietly they watched as your wounds sealed as your faint glow doubled through a steady inhale while the plants and flowers around your windows bloomed brightly reaching inside to wrap around the pillars and window arches. Any words they had however halted at a guard knocking on the door that opened right after revealing the guard’s slightly frightened expression, he bowed to Lord Celeborn and stated in Sindarin, **_“My Lord, There is an Elf Lord here to claim the Lady.”_**

Lord Celeborn left out a huff turning from the messenger, **_“He can wait until I have spoken with the Lady again.”_**

Guard, **_“My Lord, his army is surrounding our outer ring.”_** The Elf Lords turned to look at the guard, **_“He was informed of her injuries and demands her release or they will advance.”_**

Lord Celeborn turned to walk through the front door with the Elf Lords and Wizards after him while Bilbo pocketed his tea and sat at your side curiously peeking under the bandages at the fully healed gash while you stirred from sleep. Blinking your eyes you rubbed your face and smiled sleepily at Bilbo and Haldir before your eyes dropped to your wrist curiously. With a smile Haldir sat beside you explaining how the markings had left your skin before the mention of the Elf Lord demanding your freedom stirred a soft whisper of _“Elurin.”_ You darted up and through the door with the pair after you.

…

On the outer edges of Lothlorien in the archery grounds Lady Arwen was notching another arrow only to add it to her quiver with a giggle and an eager bouncing path toward the familiar armor clad Elf passing the grounds behind Orophin. The pair paused as Arwen’s arms circled the dark haired Elf peering down at her blankly as she giggled out in Quenya, “Ada, you said you would be busy for hours.”

When she pulled back however her lips parted at the Elf Prince peering down at her blankly before stating in Quenya, “You must be Lady Arwen. You do bear quite a resemblance to my Grandmother Lady Luthien.”

Softly she stammered as he turned continuing his path, “Grandmother?” In a trot to catch up to him she left her quiver and bow to join his side, repeating, “Grandmother?”

In another glance down at her he smirked replying, “I am Prince Elurin, Second Son of Dior.”

“You’re my Great Uncle then. Why have you not come sooner? Ada will be pleased to know you have survived. Where have you been living? How did you escape the forests of the West? And Elured-.”

Her sentence died at his next glance at her, “I am here to reclaim my Naneth. Anything past that will have to wait until I am assured of her safety.”

“Queen Nimloth? She survived as well?”

Flatly he replied, “No. She fell.”

Under furrowing brows Arwen’s eyes narrowed then shot up to him again as it clicked, “Jaqiearae, the wanderer on Grandfather’s borders. She is the only possible one.”

His eyes glanced to catch hers before turning forward again watching as the line of guards approached with bows drawn demanding he wait for their Lord to arrive. Exhaling slowly he halted readying the hidden dagger in his sleeves if necessary as the Elves eyed his intricate full Mithril coated armor and nearly knee length thick black braid resting heavily down his back with thick silver woven bindings from the base of his neck to the looped end.

.

Down the winding stairs the Elf Lords approached, all looking intently at the taller broader Elf so similar to Elrond in first glance causing their lips to part before they glanced at Arwen by his side. Instantly Elrond extended his palm stating in Quenya, “Arwen, come here.”

Her head shook and she glanced up at the Prince at her side stating, “No Ada.” Only causing his brows to furrow more.

At once their eyes turned to Orophin, who had led the Elf Lord inside their borders now shamelessly watching as you and his Brother hurried down he distant staircase. Lord Celeborn drew in a breath then stated plainly in Quenya, taking a guess at the language the intruder spoke being the same as the one you’d spoken to him in, “I am Lord Celeborn Grandson to King Thingol. Who are you and why have you brought an army on my borders?”

“I am Elurin Son of Dior,” their lips parted in his stern starling reply, “You will release my Naneth!”

Lord Celeborn’s eyes turned to Orophin asking in Sindarin, **_“Why did you not tell us you had found Queen Nimloth?”_**

Behind him in Sindarin Gandalf answered, **_“That is because she is not Queen Nimloth.”_**

Lord Celeborn’s eyes turned to the Wizard only to look at Saruman who added, **_“She is Jaqiearae, the only child of the Valar King Oromë and his Wife Queen Vána.”_**

Gandalf, **_“Before the Kinslayings as Melkor destroyed the Two Trees Lord Saruman stole away with her in the darkness. When Aman was split she was trapped in Middle Earth, cursed by the Lord she escaped enforcing her solitude.”_**

King Thranduil, **_“You knew this and said nothing when she remained in my halls?”_**

Gandalf’s eyes met his, **_“The sharing of her lineage compounded the effects of her curse on those around her, an unbreakable darkening greed.”_** His eyes shifted to Orophin, **_“She would not have accepted their offer of housing unless forced by her injuries for need of rest.”_**

Their eyes turned to the waiting Prince watching them all and listening until Lord Celeborn replied, “Lady Jaqiearae is resting in your guide’s home. When she has woken you are free to take her with you.”

Elrond, “If I may, we have so many questions, word has been spread of your death and that of your Brother’s.”

Elurin’s eyes watched your path from the base of the stairway towards the group in an eager pace, “My Naneth discovered us in that forest when the servants had turned to answer their Lord’s calls to arms, she collected and carried us for days to safety. We came across more wanderers from our home that joined us. A home was found for us at a great expense of power from our Naneth, there we have lived safely for ages under her distant ruling.”

With mouth open Lord Elrond prepared to say something only to fall silent at your stating, “Elurin!”

A smile eased on his face as he stepped forward meeting you in your approach and curling his arms around you in a tight hug as he rested his cheek on top of your head speaking in Valinorian leaving the Elf Lords puzzled at what he was saying, _“Mother, you are unharmed. A finch alerted us to your presence in these lands and another mentioned a battle leaving you injured, saying you were taken to these lands by force.”_

Drawing back you met his eyes saying, _“That might be a bit of an exaggeration of the force involved. Orophin, his Brother’s Haldir and Rumil have been very kind, offered me a room after a battle, for which they are possibly exiled for.”_

He nodded his head locking his eyes with Haldir’s, already sensing you attachment to him through his contact on your wrists through covering them above his chest while he felt the absence of the cursed markings, _“If your Lord refuses to pardon your aid we will house you. My Brother and I are indebted to you and yours for the care you have shown to our Mother.”_

Haldir bowed his head stealing a glance at you, _“Even with a pardon I do hope I still might claim that offer of housing should the Lady return with you.”_ To which the Prince bowed his head before taking a better examination of your wrist and curse free glow widening his smile and earning a kiss on your forehead.

Across from you Lord Celeborn had stated, “Prince Elurin, if you will, please join us for breakfast. Lady Jaqiearae has not eaten yet I am certain. We can discuss all of this along with your past few ages of travels and trials.”

Glancing down at you Elurin’s eyes met yours for a moment then he stated, “I will stay long enough for my Naneth to eat and pack. I will not answer your questions, my trials are mine. Since founding our home we have lived safely within our borders, no more is needed past that. I will share what I know of your Mother and Grandparents Lord Elrond if you wish.” His eyes turned to Haldir, “If you still wish to join us my men will help transport and pack your belongings as well.”

Haldir nodded as his Brothers did the same only to look at King Thranduil in his asking, “Do you live far?”

Lord Celeborn turned guiding you to the main Royal dining gardens for guests already filling with food for you while you stated, “Moria.”

Earning a second glance from King Thranduil who mentally inquired if the Dwarves knew, to which you replied, “Not yet.”

On the path to the garden you smiled up at Haldir, who gently claimed the hand not already curled in your Son’s for the walk to the gardens while Elurin sent word to his forces on the borders to wait and hold their camps until forces and a wagon was called on to transport your belongings.

…


End file.
